In the case of a power plant, a gas accumulation phenomenon within a pipe of a safety-related system is emerging as a pending issue related to the safety of local and international power plants. Such a safety pending issue has been known to make it difficult to perform the safety function of a safety-related system in the power plant and also to cause a severe accident. In order to solve a pending issue related to the safety of the safety-related system in the power plant and to enhance the safety of the power plant, there has been essentially required a method for monitoring a water level within a pipe, which is capable of monitoring a water level within a pipe or a gas accumulation tendency.
In a conventional machine and system, methods for measuring a water level within a pipe include methods for measuring a water level using differential pressure or through the direct modification or improvement of the system, such as installing a water level system within a pipe. For example, a prior art includes Utility Model No. 200181636 (Device for detecting the water level of water sealvalve). However, such methods are inevitably accompanied by a process of dissembling a system or newly constructing a system in order to measure a water level within a pipe. That is, most of pending methods for monitoring a water level within a pipe have a burden because they are performed through the direct disassembly of a pipe or a modified design of the pipe, and they require a process that requires a lot of time taken to verify the integrity of a pipe. Accordingly, a corresponding approval and authentication process is touch.
A phenomenon related to the accumulation of gas within a pipe of a safety-related system is an important part from a viewpoint of the safety of a power plant. Accordingly, there is a need for a nondestructive and smooth method for monitoring a water level, which does not directly change a system.